Experience (champion)
For the summoner experience, see experience (summoner). Champion experience (XP) is a game mechanic that allows champions to level up after reaching certain amounts of experience. Leveling up allows them access to new abilities or higher ranks of existing abilities. Many base stats and some items and runes scale with champion's level. Experience isn't gained over time, it has to be earned through different ways. Gaining experience There are five ways to gain experience. * Killing a champion: Gives 90 + 50 slain champion current level. ** This is increased or decreased by 7% per level difference between the killer and the slain champion, but cannot be lower than 20%. * Assisting a kill: Gives the same experience as a champion kill but the experience is shared equally among all assisting allies. * Proximity to a minion death: Being within 1600 units of a minion's death grants experience, regardless of whether it was last hit or killed by another source. Last hitting a minion while further than 1600 units away also grants experience. * Jungle monsters: Killing a monster grant experience. All experience goes to the killer, even if there are allies nearby. * Structures death: Inhibitors and inhibitor turrets grant experience globally on death. All other structures don't grant experience on death. Increasing experience gain Note that experience gain modifiers stack additively. Champion abilities * * Neutral buffs * passively grants experience. * Crystal Scar's Aura passively grants experience per second, while playing on the Dominion game mode. Sharing experience In addition, when more than 1 champion is sharing experience, % extra experience is split among all champions.V1.0.0.138#General * Two champions each gain %. * Three champions each gain %. * Four champions each gain %. * Five champions each gain %. Level cap By default, and in most gamemodes, the level cap is set to level 18. * In the level cap is increased to level 30. When reaching the maximum level, the in-game tooltip for experience will show 0/0 Experience. Champions will still be able to gain experience, but it has no effect whatsoever. Experience needed Summoner's Rift= The following describes the amount of experience required to go from level 1 to level 18 on . Minion waves calculations assumes a Summoner's Rift lane, no increased experience sources, no neutral monsters are slain and one champion is in 1600 range of every opposing minion death in said lane. |-| Twisted Treeline= The following describes the amount of experience required to go from level 1 to level 18 on . |-|Howling Abyss= The following describes the amount of experience required to go from level 3 to level 18 on . |-|Crystal Scar= The has its own experience requirements, which are not exactly but are close to 75% of the values on Summoner's Rift. Trivia * , prior to her rework, had a non-displayed passive that granted 5 experience points every 5 seconds to nearby allied champions that had a lower level than her. References de:Erfahrung (Champion) es:Experiencia (campeón) ru:Опыт zh:Experience (champion) Category:Gameplay elements Category:Champions